1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector used in the internal wiring of small-sized equipment, and more particularly to a connector for connecting flexible flat cables, tape cables and other flat multicore cables.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, flexible flat cables, tape cables and other flat multicore cables (hereinafter "cables") have been used in the internal wiring of notebook computers and other types of small-sized equipment. In such cables, single wires, double wires, coaxial wires and other wiring materials are arranged in a row inside an insulator, and because the cable wiring is flexible, the advantage is that the density of wiring inside a device can be increased.
In the past, terminal conductors of such cables and electrode terminals on a substrate have been connected by crimping or coupling.
However, the crimping operation involves achieving connection by crimping the terminal conductor of a cable against an electrode terminal, and is thus disadvantageous in that it requires special tools and involves complicated mounting procedures. Coupling also requires special tools for crimping numerous conductors at the same time.
Thus, conventional connection processes are disadvantageous in that they require special tools for connecting electrode terminals and the terminal conductors of cables, and that mounting requires considerable time and labor.